Twilight Revisited
by thedreamofanangel
Summary: Edward is human and Bella is a vampire and with the Cullens. What would happen if his blood called to her as her blood called to him? Rated M for possible further chapters


Twilight Revisited

**Edward is human and Bella is a vampire and with the Cullens. What would happen if his blood called to her as her blood called to him? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Twilight Saga. **

**A/n: This may be a one-shot... let me know what you think about continuing the story and if I do continue it I'll be looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.**

My name is Edward Masen. I'm seventeen years old and I've been in the state foster care system since I was eight. Too old to be adopted, I bounce from home to home. I'm not a problem kid though. I make good grades, especially considering how much I move around, so I can get the hell out of here in June when I turn eighteen.

I sit in the small office with the small tattered duffel bag, full of the only belongings I have, tucked safely under my feet waiting for my new set of temporary parents to come retrieve me. This is the fourth home I've been transferred to this year and it's only March. I hear the squeaking of wet rubber moving closer to me and I glance towards the door. The handle turns and the door opens slowly.

A tallish man, probably in his early forties walks in. His mustache twitches while he looks around the office for an adult to talk to and then his calculating hazel eyes land on me.

"Are you Edward?" his gruff voice makes me think he's definitely a smoker.

"Yes Sir." I stand up and reach my right hand out to shake his. He glances at it for a moment before he reaches out to shake hands with me. His hand is large and strong and he shakes my hand with enough pressure to let me know he has a measure of respect for my age.

"Nice to meet you son, I'm Charlie Swan." Nice...They put me with the chief of police.

"Do you know where Mrs. Miller went? I've got some paper work to sign and then you and I can head to the house and get you settled in and later we'll go get anything you need for school or whatever." He spoke kindly to me, a nice surprise.

"She went down to the lounge for coffee."

"Hmph, well hopefully she'll be back soon."

Charlie and I wait in awkward silence for several minutes before Mrs. Miller finally returns with her coffee sloshing over the edges of the small Styrofoam cup and spilling haphazardly down her dress shirt.

"Chief Swan, I'm glad you made it. Mr. Masen here has been waiting a little while." She scrambles behind her desk and shuffles through the papers for a moment.

"Here they are. Ok Chief, all you have to do is sign here, here, and here." She makes large X marks next to the lines and hands the pen to Charlie. He swiftly signs the papers and returns the pen to her. "Now you'll both have to be back here for a follow up interview in thirty days."

"Thank you." Charlie dismisses the rest of her ramblings and turns to me. "You ready to go?" He questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Sir, I am." I reach under my chair, grab my duffle bag and sling it over my shoulder. Charlie opens the office door and I walk out in front of him.

"Good luck you two!" Mrs. Miller's voice slips out of the heavy door before it closes behind us.

The drive to Charlie's house is uneventful. We pull up to a small white house with faded blue shutters and Charlie leads me inside. There is a small living room that opens in-to a washed out yellow kitchen.

"Well, this is it. The bedrooms are upstairs and there is only one bathroom. Come on I'll show it to you."

He leads me up the narrow staircase just to the left of the door. There are two bedrooms across from each other and a small bathroom to the right of his master bedroom.

"This is your room. We can paint it and later we've got to go get some things for in here. I figure you probably need a good desk and a work lamp. You're a senior right?"

"Yes I am."

"Got a driver's license?"

"No. I've never needed one."

"Well tomorrow we'll head down to the DMV and get you one. You'll need it to drive yourself around." He says and walks out of the room and back down stairs.

I'm glad he doesn't hover too long. I drop the heavy duffle on the floor and move around the room. There is a twin size bed that doesn't have any sheets or pillows and that's about all. The closet is nice, plenty of room for all the clothes I don't have and there is a built in dresser in there.

I sigh, walk out of the closet, and pull the duffle back into the closet behind me. May as well get started unpacking, shouldn't take too long. Unpacking is always my least favorite part of these moves. The idea of "putting down roots" in another home only to have them ripped up in a matter of days, weeks, or months is painful. Most of the time I'm blindsided by it when it happens. I go to school one day and come home to a packed duffle bag and a variety of looks on the foster parent's faces. I push those faces out of my memory and take the last and most important piece of my life out of the duffle. It's a picture of my mom, dad, little sister and me. It was taken just before the accident and it's the only thing I have left of them.

I unwrap it from the tattered pink blanket and place them both on the bed. Maybe Charlie will get me a cheap side table to put it on. Finished with my unpacking I take a deep breath and head down stairs.

"Charlie?" I call when I'm at the foot of the stairs.  
"Out here" I hear coming from the direction of the kitchen.

I walk towards the small kitchen and notice the back door is open. The back yard is pretty big and has a garage type building. The light is on in there so I make my way over hoping that is where Charlie is.

"Come on in" I hear him call before I manage to knock. I really don't want to surprise the heavily armed police chief.

"Hey Charlie, I'm finished unpacking."

"That was fast."

"Yeah, I didn't have too much to unpack. When you move around as much as I do you tend to keep it as light as possible. That and you lose a ton of stuff along the way."

"Makes sense."

"So…"

"Oh right. We'll head over to Port Angeles to get what you need, but first I'd like to give you something. I'm not much for sentiment and all but I want you to know you've found a home until you get ready to leave. The whole turning eighteen bit is not for me. I know you don't trust me now, but maybe you will one day. So here is a first step to getting along and making a life." He hands me a set of keys. My eyes widen at the thought. Surely he isn't giving me a car.

"She's all yours. She isn't much but the motor has been totally rebuilt." He points toward the back of the garage where a large rust red truck sits. He's right. It isn't new, pretty or a hell of a lot but in that moment it's everything to me. I've never had anything like this.

"Um, thanks Charlie." I whisper

"Maybe when you feel comfortable you can call me dad. Let's go get your stuff." He walks towards the truck with a smile that curls the corners of his mustache.

"I don't have a license." I remind him

"Police Chief, remember?" He smirks and points to himself.

That first trip to Port Angeles was actually fun. Charlie let me drive and we got anything he or I thought was necessary. Even the side table and clock I'd asked for. Like he promised we went and I am the proud recipient of a Washington State driver's license. Luckily I have had plenty of time to settle in because Forks High was out for spring break and along with a few days for Easter. Charlie took me fishing and we loaded up the freezer with fish.

"Alright you got everything you're gonna need for tomorrow?" Charlie asks looking around my now fully furnished room.

"Yeah, they'll give me my books tomorrow and I'll probably get a supply list. I'll ride up to Port Angeles tomorrow afternoon and grab anything I'm missing."

"Sure, sure, here's some cash for gas and dinner. I'm sorry about leaving you alone."

"Hey it's cool. The night shift must be slammed busy." I joke with him.

"Oh how I wish."

Charlie leaves a little while later with a "goodbye" hollered from down stairs. I get up from my bed and put down my shabby copy of _1984_ and go down stairs for a bite to eat. Now here's the crux of living with Charlie... he doesn't know how to cook and neither do I. We eat a lot at the diner or take out or in this case a sandwich.

I spend the rest of the evening putting everything I need for tomorrow together. New back pack with plenty of pens and pencils and a few notebooks are beside the front door. Clothes are easy especially since I have a few new things from our shopping trip and new shoes are awesome. By nine o'clock I'm beat so I go to bed listening to the sound of the rain on the roof.

Monday dawns grey and foggy as ever and I get up with the alarm clock. I shower and shave and throw on some clothes and my shoes before I go down stairs for breakfast. At a quarter til eight I gather up my things and go fire up the monster and go to school.

Here's the thing about High Schools; they're all the same. The outside might be different but once you walk through those doors it's all the same. I wandered the ancient pale green hall-ways of the school until I finally found the office. Inside, a lovely scatterbrained secretary that reminded me of Blanch from Grease, found my schedule and map of the school. She directed me across the hall to speak with the guidance counselor about college applications. It's late in the year but hopefully I can graduate from here and get a scholarship.

My meeting took a while so I end up missing my first few classes but made it to lunch. On my way to the cafeteria I'm stopped by a busty blonde who smiles way too big.

"I'm Jessica Stanley. Ms. Cope asked me to find you and show you around."

"Hi. I'm Edward Masen."

"Come on you can sit with us at lunch."

I follow her willingly because, let's face it, nobody wants to sit alone on the first day at lunch. It pretty much labels you an outsider from that point on.

There, in that stone grey lunchroom with the little bit of light from outside filtering through the windows is where I see them. They are sitting at a secluded table to the left. The five of them seem off in their own little worlds.

"Hey Jess who are they?" I ask looking over my shoulder towards the table.

"The Cullens, they moved here about two years ago. The big guy is Emmett and the blonde is Rosalie. Then there's the little dark haired girl, that's Alice and the other guy is Jasper."

"And the other girl?"

"That's Isabella." She answers, venom lacing her voice.

I continue to look over toward the table but all I can see of Isabella is her long dark hair. I keep hoping she'll turn around so I can see her face but Jessica is rambling in my ear and I know I need to pay attention to her.

"Oh my God... she's looking over here now! What, half the male population of Forks High isn't enough? She needs the new guy too!"

I turn my head around and it's like everything aligns perfectly. Her pale skin and caramel eyes call to me. She blinks a few times and stands with a tray of untouched food in her hands and walks, she's so graceful that I'm not even sure I can call it walking, to the trash can. I try to pull my eyes away from her and back to the fuming girl beside me but I can't. She turns back to me and tilts her head towards the doors. I get up and follow her out. I can't resist the pull. She moves through the halls and quietly exits the building going towards the deep green forest. I realize that my own clumsy movements cause the soles of my sneakers to squeak and the door that slid shut quietly behind her swings shut with finality. My feet crunch with each step across the gravel, her's make no sound, and finally I stagger through the shrubbery at the edge of the never ending forest.

She stands there gazing at me from not coal black eyes.

"Hello Edward" her bell like voice trembles

"H-Hi" I can't think or move. I'm trapped in her spell. I know I should run away. My body is screaming at me that I'm in danger but I can't find it in my mind to really care while she watches hungrily at me.

"I'm going to try and make this as painless as possible for the both of us." She states just before she disappears.

I only have a breath to be confused before she is behind me. Her ice cold grip holding my head angled to the right. Another breath and I feel razor sharp teeth pierce my neck and she drinks. I can feel my strength fading and I know I'm going to die. This beautiful monster is going to take away my future. Then I feel her tear her teeth away, she cries out with the effort.

I begin to feel the heat course through my veins. I'm burning alive from the inside out. I know when she lifts me from the ground because her stone arms are like ice against my hot skin.

"Please live through this." She pleads and I feel us moving.

Lost in my pain I try to think about the good things in my life. My mother and father before they were ripped out of my hands. Olivia, my baby sister, who my world revolved around. I could have been a wonderful big brother to her. Charlie who wanted so badly to have a son and thought he may have had a chance with me. Each face that filtered through my mind made me hate the one unnaturally beautiful face that hovered just beyond my gaze. I would hate her for every day for the rest of my existence and if I died, she would be lucky to escape my vengeance.


End file.
